User blog:The Milkman/My Trials
If you have the spare cash, and love Dante's Inferno, I strongly reccomend buying the Trials of St. Lucia DLC. I own it, and love taking advantage of the trial creator. The following is an exhaustive list of all trials I have created. All trials listed are made for one player and were uploaded with my MacabreMilkman account on PSN except were noted otherwise. Test of Faith My first trial, consisting of 13 waves in the Church Ruins. The Cross is going to be your best friend here. Test of Faith 2 The same as Test of Faith, but now with wings. And co-op. Trial By Fire Fight through the fire and flames, either alone or with a friend: *Trial By Fire *Trial By Fire (Solo) Fire and Ice In the frozen-over Hell that is Treachery, a powerful demon known as The Master of Fire Ice resides over his realm. Begin your journey now to end his horrible reign. Baptism By Fire Sometimes, to get to Heaven, you have to go through Hell. A co-op version is also available. The Harrowing You were condemned to The Inferno, but that isn't going to stop you. Fight your way to Lake Cocytus and prove yourself worthy of salvation! The Lust Dungeon In the deepest parts of Lust, there lies a dungeon filled with fearsome maidens (Sort of like an S&M dungeon). All those who are defeated here become their demonic sex slaves, where they are raped and forced to give oral for all eternity. If you cannot defeat The Matriarch , this shall be your fate as well.... The Mother's Den There is a place in the known as the Mother's Den. It houses Hell's most vile monstrosity, who summons her twisted demonic children to do her bidding. You must now embark on a quest to slay her for eternal glory! Hell's Abortion Clinic In the darkest recesses of the inferno there is an abortion clinic. Here the abortionists are tormented by the very souls they damned. Can you handle these brutal babies? Lair of The Archdemon Embark on a quest to slay a foul beast known only as The Archdemon. Kudos if you catch the reference. The Depths of Depravity A journey through hell's darkest and most deprived corridors. If you can survive, there is a gold medal waiting for you at the road's end. The Abyss Kudos if you catch the reference. Valley Of Death Walk in the shadow of the valley of death...and survive. Uploaded from my The-Milkman-- account. Sudden Death Attack! A series of high-risk challenges. The enemies hit hard and so do you. Win or lose, it's guaranteed to be fast paced ride. Sudden Death Attack Overtime! The de facto sequel to Sudden Death Attack! This time featuring St. Lucia. SDA: High Stakes Edition The third installment of Sudden Death Attack! Now with even higher stakes! Fortuna be with you! The Angel And The Gambler Kudos if you catch the reference. A Co-op trial. Danse Macabre Stare Death in the face and kick some demon arse with his Scythe. Every Saint Has Her Day A trial made just for All Saints day. Honour the patron saint of the blind by kicking demon arse and winning that platinum! Tornado Of Souls A trial made just for All Souls day. Honour the souls of the faithful departed by tearing Lucifer's horde a new one! Again, kudos if you catch the reference. An Eye For An Eye They took your eyes! Now take their lives! Hunt down the Pagan that made you a matyr, and anything that stands in your way. Angelic Retribution Satan will send his best, you'll send 'em packing. It's tim to get the Hell out of dodge err...Hell. The sequel to "An Eye For An Eye", this is a solo trial with a platinum waiting for the most bad ass of players. Category:Blog posts